


兔子

by mortalfolk



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk





	兔子

Tony像只兔子。

Howard不止一次这么想。  
那样脆弱，柔软的小东西，有着白色的毛发和通红的眼，通红得浑浊，通红得好像要流泪。

他的手指穿过Tony卷曲的棕发，逼着正在给他口交的男孩抬起头。因为呛到而不受控制流出的眼泪，因为窒息憋红的脸色——的确是兔子。

他的Tony尖锐，固执，狡猾得要命，其实在很多人眼里更像刺猬。但Tony是Tony，五岁跟在Howard身后跌跌撞撞地跑，十岁为母亲的死在Howard怀里哭得昏天黑地，十五岁不管不顾地砸烂了半个客厅要和Howard决裂，今年他二十岁，抓着两次科研项目中间的假期，用近乎绝望的热烈和Howard做爱。

他是Howard的兔子。

吻他的冲动和爱他的冲动一样禁忌不可言说，可以做爱但不能接吻，比他们的关系还要荒唐。Tony在怕什么，他在怕什么，也许都是一样的。

不能说，不可说，说了也改变不了什么。

他手指在Tony后颈划着十字，就好像他还有信仰，好像他的忏悔会让他得入天堂。没有谁有罪，也没有谁无辜，他们是最最荒唐的一对父子，现在毫无羞愧之心地乱着伦。

Tony起来，这个小家伙往自己的屁股里塞了一管润滑剂和一个小玩具，摸去湿漉漉的，会柔顺地接纳一切要进去的东西。Howard就着小玩具露出的那根细绳一点一点往外扯，在那个东西出来一半的时候毫不留情地塞了回去，顺便开到了最大档。

他说什么来着？Tony像只兔子，淫荡的，永远在发情期的兔子。

他享受着Tony的颤抖和毫不避讳的呻吟，一声声“Howard”和接踵而至的淫词浪语。

Tony从Maria死后就不再叫他父亲。这个词阔别十年，最终做了他们罪恶关系的一条遮羞布，好像没有这个称呼他们就不是乱伦一样。

他吻Tony的眉眼，下巴，吻Tony的脖颈，锁骨，独独避开嘴唇。他的手揉捏着那个翘臀，在上面留下指印和掌痕。

他说，你自己来。

Tony慢慢扯着细绳把那个小东西弄出来，颤抖但坚定。震动明显给他带来了一点困扰，但谁能说他不乐在其中？他的动作慢到惹起了Howard的不满，一个不轻不重的掌掴提醒着耐心告罄。

性器一点一点入侵，Tony扶着那根东西往下坐，诡异的涨感和早早冒头让他食髓知味的愉悦吞没了他。他被控制了但他不想反抗，他的父亲是一个控制狂，Tony甘愿被缚住双手，做Howard的俘虏。

起伏的幅度不大，他正全力让自己适应那东西的进出，但Howard扶着他的腰，拉着他向下把阴茎吃个彻底。

这时候Howard又成为拉人下地狱的那个了。

可拉人下地狱的一直是Tony。  
Tony从不帮自己开脱，甚至过于坦然地承认自己有罪——他贪恋的东西罪恶，他早早就认了。他就是有病，就是变态，就是任性到不顾一切把那些搅进乱伦的漩涡。

他有罪，自始至终。

没有接吻，Howard的舌在Tony身体上划出一道蜿蜒的水渍，他是凉的，是苍白的，每一寸皮肤都写满了孤僻和古怪，他的好看过于浓烈，生生把美丽变为锋利，但漂亮的男孩总该被体谅，Tony又是尤为漂亮的一个，更该得到肆无忌惮的宠爱。

他的漂亮男孩。

Howard那股子不知从何而来的占有欲像是择人而噬的野兽，好巧不巧Tony偏是唯一能平静它的驯兽师。他们之间的关系从来是不对等的——Tony才是可以全身而退的人，他主动所以他可以随时叫停，他随时可以抽身过他原本该有的生活，Howard占不到姿势外的上风。

 

也许在这一场诡谲的戏法中，真正的魔术师是从帽子里钻出的兔子。

 

End.


End file.
